Nothing Will tear us apart
by tamcasualty
Summary: This is A Tom and Sam story, they will under go a few problems in there reletionship, how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic, so I decided to write it about my fav. Casualty couple Tom and Sam. So here it goes. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Noel stood at the reception desk of the ED playing with his superhero models, while Louise tutted amusingly at him.

"You really should grow up Noel" Sam said jokily, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Well Dr Nichollas you should get back to work" Noel replied cheeky with a wink.

"See ya Noel" Sam said, swiftly walking off, grabbing a patient file as she did so.

"Dan Miles" Sam shouted loudly while watching a young, dark haired man, hobble towards her, simply greeting her with a nod and following her towards cubicles.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Noel still stay stood at the reception desk, when a young, dark haired man, dressed in a smart army uniform walked towards him.

"Can I help you mate?" Noel asked politely, placing down his action figure.

"I'm looking for Sam, I mean Dr Nichollas, I need to speak to her urgently. The man replied eagerly, while slightly licking his lips.

"Can I ask why?" Noel simply replied a look of concern starting to appear on his ever growing thoughtful face.

"No you may not, can't you just get her for me… Please?" The man replied rudely, while scowling at Noel.

"Ok, calm down mate, I will just go and get for you now" Noel replied worryingly.

Noel then took to the intercom system and simply stated "Dr Nichollas please can you come to reception there is a rather dashing looking man looking for you" Noel said jokily with a smile starting to appear on his face.

With this Noel started to see the whole team, Linda, Lloyd, Fletch, Zoe, Dylan and Tom walk towards reception intrigued by what Noel had just announced and clearly waiting for Sam to appear. They the all turned to see Sam emerge from Cubicle 7 and start to walk calmly in there direction.

"Who wants' to speak with me Noel?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

Noel then pointed over to the seat of which the man sat. Sam then took a deep breath and walked towards the seat.

"Hello?" Sam asked intriguingly a look of fear starting to spread across her face.

With that the man slowly turned around, staring at Sam right between the eyes.

"He's fit" Linda said jokily,

"Shhhh…." Tom moaned annoyingly.

The group including Tom, who over the past few weeks had been growing closer and closer to Sam, continued to stare, a look of hurt and dismay starting to cloud Tom's face.

"Hello Sam" The man replied with a smirk starting to speard across his face.

"Coprol Dean? What on bloody earth are you doing here?" Sam said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, I know this is a bit of a shock seeing me again but since you left the army, I have felt like there was apart of me missing, I have missed you more and more each day, I've tried to forget, but I can't, I think I am still in love with you and err,… I just needed to tell you" He said quickly gasping for breath.

Sam quickly turned to look at Tom, his face dull and sad, she knew he had heard all of what Dean had just said, and he looked crushed, but it's not like they were ever a proper couple.

"Sam?" Dean asked shocked at her response.

Sam quickly turned back to him and took a deep breath before releasing the phrase " I need to think" with that she walked off into the staff room closing the door behind her.

Dean's P.O.V

How could she just walk away? I have just told her I'm in love with her and all she could do was walk away. I've waited for Sam for seven months since she left the army and I finally come back to find her and she walks away. I really did think Sam loved me. What was I thinking? More to the matter what is Sam thinking? I feel as if my heart has just been ripped out of my chest. I need to find her. Sort things out.

Tom's P.O.V

Oh my…. I know me and Sam have never been a proper couple or anything, and I know our first kiss was only a few weeks ago, but over the last few weeks I really do feel like me and Dam have connected and then bloody dean comes along and messes up everything. I mean I don't know how I feel, then last time I openly opened my heart to a woman, I got hurt. Although I do really like Sam and I'm pretty sure I have fallen in love with her, but I don't know what to do. Should I tell her? I shall I let her be happy with Dean? However what if she loves me too? I've got to tell her or I'm going to lose her.

With that Tom headed off slowly towards the staffroom.

"You ok Tom?" Zoe asked worried, he face full of concern.

"Not really Zoe" Tom stated.

"What's the matter? Anything I can hello with?" Zoe asked him kindly.

"Just thinking about my true love" Tom declared shocking all of his fellow colleagues.

Sam's P.O.V 

Jesus! I waited for months to here him say that in the army, and now he comes and tells me now. I have no idea what to do. The look on Tom's face was just heartbreaking, he looked crushed. However me and him are not actually dating or a proper couple and he's a womanizer. To him I am properly just another bit of fun, another women he can tick off his list he has slept with. Tears began to trickle down her cheek, which were quickly wiped away. I don't know what to do. Dean… Tom… Dean… Tom…

With that the staffroom door went flying open, Tom's broad figure standing in the frame. He noticed Sam curled up on the sofa, tears streaming down her face, the confused expression clear on his face.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt her thoughts, are you okay?" Tom asked concerned about the women he secretly loved.

"Hey, I guess, I'm just confused…" She replied softly while wiping a tear from her eye.

Tom then sat at the end of the sofa, concern written all over his face.

"Confused about what?" He asked sweetly.

"Well.. Dean, us, what's going on with us Tom?" Tom stared at Sam blankly before letting out a sigh and placed his hand on her leg. Sam smiled softly at his touch.

"I don't really know Sam, but I'll tell you something I do know. Getting to know you over the past few weeks has been amazing, I have enjoyed every moment I've spent with you and…"

"And you however now have realized it was a massive mistake?" Sam interrupted boldly.

"No, of courses not. Quite the opposite. I was infact going to say I have finally realized I have fallen in love with you." Tom said with a smile appearing across his face.

Sam just sat there shocked. Tom Kent, womanizer, love machine had just told her that he loved her.

"Sam?" Tom asked curiously, his smile starting to fade.

"Well Dr Kent, your quite the romantic" Sam smirked at him. "And I do believe I have fallen in love with you. I wish I could deney it and say I haven't but I have. I love you Tom Kent" Sam spoke quickly with a smile evident on her face.

"Who's the romantic now?" Tom joked while wiping the last happy tear off Sam's cheek and pulling her closer to him. There lips were almost touching, only inches away. "I love you Sam Nichollas" Tom breathed.

"I love you too Tom Kent" Sam exhaled.

With that they both gave into temptation, there lips crashed together passionately.

**Thanks for reading, this is not very good... Please let me know if you think it should be continued and please review xxx**d


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter it is much appreciated I have decided I will continue ( as you may have guessed) Enjoy! And please Review xxxx

Chapter 2

_And their lips crashed together passionately._

Tom and Sam were lost in the moment when they heard the door slam open. It was Dean. They quickly pulled apart and Sam shuffled away from Tom.

"ummm… Hello Dean.. again" Sam said breaking the silence in the now awkward room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hi Sam, who's this?" Dean said angrily.

"This is Tom… my… friend…" Sam said panicking, hoping Dean believed her.

"Friend?" Dean questioned.

"Yes Dean, friend, why?" Sam said still trying the fool Dean into thinking herself and Tom were only friends.

"Well the two of you look pretty cosy and after what I just told you I have every right to know" Dean replied moodily, sweat beginning to drip off his forehead.

"Tom is a close friend of mine and Dean I never replied to you telling me you loved me, so there is no reason for you too know" Sam began, she glanced at Tom, him replying with a sweet smile.

"Well then Sam? What's your bloody answer?"

Sam sat there twiddling her thumbs, she loved Tom but how could she tell Dean? She dearly wanted to protect Tom as she knew what Dean was capable of.

"Sam, I said what's your answer?" Dean repeated raising the tone of his voice.

"Dean I'm… I'm sorry…" Sam said innocently, while seeing in the corner of her eye Tom gazing at her smiling.

"Oi! What you smiling at?" Dean shouted at Tom.

"I'm smiling at Sam and at the fact she has ditched you" Tom smirked, while grabbing hold of Sam's hand and squeezing it tightly. Dean looked towards Tom, catching sight of him grasping at Sam's hand. Dean lost it, flying towards Tom fist raised in the air ready to hit Tom. However Sam found herself leaping of the sofa and flying towards Dean, pushing him against the lockers and placing him in a hard head lock.

"Don't you ever do that again" Sam shouted, Tom looked astonished.

"Ok, Ok mercy" Dean cried running out of the staffroom leaving Tom and Sam standing there. Tom slowly walked towards Sam and put his hands round her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I never knew you were that strong" Tom laughed, while turning Sam around and gazing into her eyes.

"Well Dr Kent, you better watch out then" She said playfully, giving Tom a wink and a play full punch.

"We better get back to work, or Zoe will wonder were we are" Sam continued, before kissing Tom tenderly on the lips and guesering for them to leave the staff room.

"If we have too" Tom moaned reluctantly. He watched Sam leave the staffroom and found himself thinking.

Tom's P.O.V

How could I only now have realized what an amazing, beautiful talented women Sam is? I mean all the stuff that went on with Dylan, the divorce, the arguments, I should of stuck up for and protected Sam. I stood by Dylan and agreeded to let Sam fly into a warzone, anything could have happened. I know right from the moment I met her when she was walking with me too the helicopter she was a great women, but how could it have taken me this long to love her, Anyway I have her now and I am not going to let no-one or nothing hurt her.

Tom soon snapped out of his day dream and walked calmly back into the ED, hot on Sam's heels.

"Sam can I have your help here please? Zoe shouted, with a concentrated expression on her face. Sam ran over to Zoe, while wrapping her stethoscope round her neck.

"What have we got? Sam spoke, looking and the injured patient.

"This is Beck Simpson, 13yeas old, suffered a severe head injury after her bike collided with a car on the way to school, she also has a suspected broken femur and a nasty cut to her upper forearm" Zoe said all too quickly while wheeling Becky into paediatric resus.

" And in my count, 1…2….3…" Sam shouted while carefully sliding Becky over onto the resus bed and inserting her with 10mg of morphine.

"Can I please get lft's u's and e's, a femur x-ray and a ct scan Fletch.. oh and get Tom in here" Sam ordered remaining in control but polite.

"Sam have you got this?" Zoe asked, Sam giving Zoe a simple nod in response. With that Zoe excited resus passing Tom in her tracks.

"Tom, Sam needs you in peeds resus" Zoe stated. At the mention at the word Sam Tom's face lit up. It was evident to Zoe that something was going on with her two junior doctors but she has no proof.

"Sure Zoe, on my way now" Tom spoke, interrupting Zoe's though patterns and practically sprinting towards resus, leaving a small smile on the face of Zoe.

Zoe walked over to the reception desk where Linda was standing.

"Linda do you know anything about Sam and Tom? There is defiantly something going on between those two but I have no proof" Zoe said smiling while filling out patient notes.

"I've not heard anything Zoe, but trust me but trust me I'm going to be keeping a close eye on our Dr Kent and Dr Nicholls" She said in a sarcastic voice raising her eyebrow a little, before walking off back towards cubicles.

"Sam, how's the patient doing?" Tom questioned while entering resus.

"I checked her vitals a few minutes ago ad she is still not responding, I am going to be re checking in a few minutes" Sam stated sadly, before slowly walking over to Becky.

"Becky, can you squeeze my fingers if you can hear me darling?" Sam asked, hoping for Becky to respond and to her surprise a few seconds later she felt a small, slight squeeze on her hand.

"That's great Becky, can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?" With this Becky's eyes began to flicker slowly open, taking in her surroundings of the room she was now inn.

"Wha… what happened?" Becky asked shakily, her voice crooked while grabbing hold of Sam's hand once more.

"We believed you were involved in an accident, your bike was hit by a bus on your way to school…" She said gently, a sense of compassion in Sam's voice. Tears began to start to stream down Becky's face at the realization of what had just happened.

"Don't worry Becky everything is going to be alright" Sam soothed smiling, trying to reassure Becky.

"You promise.. ermm… sorry what's your name?" Becky asked kindly, toughening the grip on Sam's hand.

"I'm Dr Nicholls, but you can call me Sam and of course. I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here" She spoke with a wink. Becky began to smile and wipe the tears away from her eyes. However what Sam had forgotten was Tom was still in the room and had just witnessed everything. He slowly walked over towards Sam and placed his hand on her shoulder. San turned around, surprise written all over her face. She smiled at tom lovingly before turning back to Becky.

"Hello I'm Dr Kent, but you can always call me Tom if you prefer" He said peering over Sam's shoulder.. There was a defiant look of hesitation on Becky's face, she has no idea what to make of Tom.

"Sam, Can I trust Dr Kent here?" Becky asked. The thought of the question made Sam giggle a little before releasing the words..

"You sure can, Dr Kent here is one of the good guys" Sam said cheerily. Turing to Tom she gave him a sweet kind smile and quickly turned back to Becky.

"How do you know?" She asked, still un-sure of Tom.

"Well… would it help if I said he was a brilliant doctor and…"

Sam paused, thinking about what the best answer would be.

"and?" Becky questioned waiting for an answer.

"And my boyfriend" Sam said hopeful this would reassure Becky.

"That would, but how do I know he's your boyfriend… prove it.."

She said with a clear smirk spread wide across her face. With this Tom pulled Sam close to him and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, before presenting her with a loving smile and the two of them turning back to face Becky.

"Better?" Tom and Sam both questioned in exact harmony.

"Better…" Becky repeated, giving both Sam and Tom a warm smile.

They all turned to here the resus doors open. It was big Mac.

"Hello. I'm here to plaster up a young girls leg?" Sam quickly pointed towards Becky. Giving Becky a smile both herself and Tom left resus. Sam headed towards the staffroom as it was her break and Tom towards cubicles to finish and discharge his last few patients.

Sam entered the staffroom and walked towards her locker slowing opening it. Within seconds Sam hear a cough behind her and turned to see a man sitting on the sofa, armed with a gun behind him.

"Dean! " Sam shouted, shock and panic starting to appear all over her face.

"Hello again Sam" Dean said smugly, before lifting the gun.

This is not very good but I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. I am so sorry this is not very goo. I would appreciate the reviews as I love the feedback! Also any ideas etc. for future chapters are very much


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the previous reviews they mean a lot to me _ Also sorry for the delay I've had tones of homework and sports fixtures, anyway enough of me. Here is the next update. **

**Chapter 3**

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam said panicking, feeling her hands begin to shake.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? If I can't have you nobody will, do you really think you fooled me with the whole 'We are just friends' story?" Dean began, whilst beginning to raise the gun whilst beginning to get into the standing position. Sam started to stumble backwards; Dean continuously began to edge Sam towards the door, pushing her harder and harder with the barrel of the gun. With that, Sam went flying through the staffroom and landed hard on the cold reception floor causing a loud bang.

The whole ED then turned to stare at Sam, including new boyfriend Tom, who began to panic. With that Tom ran over too Sam, protectively pulling up of the ED floor, however Dean soon continued to Re-point the gun at Sam.

"Dean, stop this is not going to achieve anything" Sam screeched at the top of her lungs. A tear began to trickle down her face, which she quickly wiped away, trying to remain strong.

"Well Dr Nicholls, it's an achievement to me. Like I said, if I can't have you no-one will" Dean declared, before changing the position of the gun and now pointing it at Tom. The whole ED gasped. Tom slowly walked forwards and stood in front of Sam.

"Dean, this is my fault, if your going to shoot anyone you are going to have to shoot me, leave Sam alone" Tom shouted, he began to grasp Sam's hand however then remembered Sam wanted to keep their relationship private from everyone in the ED, who were ALL now watching them.

"Sam, go and stand over the…. NOW!" Dean ordered, while pointing to the staffroom door behind him. Slowly Sam did this while not losing eye contact with Tom the whole time.

"Tom, Sam, I am going to be shooting one of you today. I will not lose Sam, I can't!" Dean shouted, the whole ED gasped at his comment.

"NO! Sam, Tom" Zoe shouted, concern flowing through her veins.

"Shoot me" Tom said bravely, once again not losing eye contact with Sam.

"No, I'm not going to let this happen" Sam whispered under her breath. Dean continued to point the gun at Tom and Sam knew now was her chance, her chance to free Tom. Sam slowly tip-toed to get right behind Dean. And with one large bolt of energy she smashed the Gun out of Dean's hand, sending it sliding across the ED floor. Tom and the rest of the ED gasped.

"You bitch" Dean screamed, anger written all over his face. Sam then quickly pushed Tom out of the way, so he was protected, before chasing Dean in a head to head battle to reach the Gun. Sam slid across the floor as if she was walking on water, grabbing the gun she pointed it at Dean. Tom let out a sigh of relief along with all of the gathered team.

"Not so big now are we Dean?" Sam screeched. She opened her mouth to say something else before she was interrupted by Dean pulling a gun out of his jacket.

Now One on one, Dean and Sam stand opposite, Gun raised. Both staring into each others eyes. It was now a shoot off.

"Shoot me then Dean, Shoot me" Sam yelled surprising everyone in the ED. She turned to glance at Tom quickly before turning back to Dean and noticed his hand pressing slowly on the trigger. However Dean still seemed calm, she had all off her army training under her belt. She knew what to do. With one quick movement, Sam jumped out of the way of the incoming bullet, while sprinting up the ED stairs with Dean hot in pursuit.

"Sam, Sam" Tom yelled fear corrupting his and his colleagues faces. The team quickly jogged forward to be in eye view with Sam and Dean. However soon they were out of sight, A silence hung throughout the ED, before a deadly ring of a bullet rang throughout the ED. A gasp exited the mouth of Zoe, the whole Team un-sure of who had been shot. Dean or Sam.

Who has been shot?

**I thought I would leave it there on a sort of cliff hanger. Let me know if you like it and Please Review it really means a lot to me and the support makes me smile **

**Un-till next time (hopefully soon),**

**Emily xoxo**


End file.
